Exhaust-gas oxygen sensors are commonly equipped with an integral resistive heating element that is electrically activated following engine starting to quickly bring the oxygen sensor to a desired operating temperature. The control objective during the warm-up interval is to maintain the heating element at a target temperature such as 700° C. Since the actual temperature of the heating element cannot be conveniently measured, it is typically estimated based on a measurement of electrical resistance. However, heating element resistance varies not only with temperature, but also from sensor-to-sensor due to manufacturing tolerances. One way of addressing this problem is disclosed in the U.S. Pat. No. 6,586,711 to Whitney et al., where the resistance of the heating element is measured at a known starting temperature and a resistance offset is calculated based on the deviation of the measured resistance from a nominal value. Unfortunately, the resistance of the heating element cannot be directly measured with many oxygen sensors, and any resistance measurement will also include the resistance of the wiring harness and terminals, lead-in conductors, and so forth. While the resistance of the wiring harness and terminals may be neglected, many planar oxygen sensors include printed lead-in conductors whose resistance can be similar to that of the heating element. Accordingly, what is needed is a way of determining the resistance of the lead-in conductors to enable reliable estimation of the heater element resistance and temperature.